Wolf Man
by HollyyMorpheus
Summary: A howl echoed through out the house. He clutched the keys in his pocket, sure he had seen him, it, come in here. Stiles/Derek AU. Not A Good Summary Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Man**

A howl echoed through out the house. He clutched the keys in his pocket, sure he had seen him, _it_, come in here. He inched forward, the floor boards moaning beneath his feet. His breath coming out in ice puffs as he moved further in.

His body tensed as he garbed at the first door he saw, it creaked as he pushed it open, the house swallowing the noise, nothing moved. Walking through what seem to be the remains of a kitchen, swiping his hands through the ash that had settled like snow. Cold air wafted through a broken window , cob webs dancing in the breeze. He looked away surveying the rest of the room, nothing but burnt remains of counters and empty space, just a empty black fire place with something sitting on the mantel. He wandered forward looking for some sort of answer as to why _it_ would come here of all places. His eyes inspected the small rectangular frame before picking it up and swiping the dust allowing it to float in the air, under closer inspection he realized it was a photo, slightly charred at the edges but having survived the fire. A beautiful girl stood in the centre, hair falling in soft curls below her shoulders and dirty blonde in colour, two huge eyes started back, voluptuous lips parted slightly in a awkward smile. Images flooded behind his eyes, he had seen her before, except older, and in all truth she had been dead when he seen her.

From some dark part of the house an inhuman snarl invaded his ears, fear ran though his body turning his blood cold as the house settled back into a ere silence. He knew he should leave, run and not look back, but the small part of him nagged to keep going, that he should be here. Slipping out of the room he moved to the stairs, they groaned and moaned taking his weight as he ascended up them. Most rooms where just charred remains of their former glory, some had tattered curtains or blankets in them, others where missing whole sections of roof or floor.

One door though remained, standing on its last legs and hanging slightly on its hinges, a slither of moon light seeping through the cracks. Tip towing to the door, he felt his heart pound beneath his rib cage, and in that small moment he started to question himself but still he crept forward, reaching out with his hand. He hesitated for a second, hearing the growl behind the door, but he steadied his heart and gently pushed the door, allowing it to swing on its hinges.

At first he saw nothing, the moonlight seeming to blind him for a second, but as his eyes adjusted his attention was instantly caught, eyes fixing on the _wolf_ in the centre of the room. Only it couldn't be a wolf, he knew it couldn't be a wolf, because he sore it was _him_ out in the woods.

This wolf was huge, a good 4ft tall, his fur was jet black and if it wasn't for the moon light he may have never seen him. He has sharp long claws that would have no problem tearing through his flesh. But these weren't the things that stood out the most, no it was the two blood red eyes staring right at him. It was then he realised he really needs to sit down and have a talk with his curiosity, if he made it out alive that is.

The wolf growled and snarled at him revealing its huge canines, its muzzle and teeth slightly stained with blood. He knew it, _he,_ was injured that's why he was here, but he also knew that an injured wolf is more dangerous. So he did the only thing he could think of, he rummaged through the burnt shell of a home finding any scrap of material or blankets before heading back to the wolf and setting on to the floor waiting for one of two things happened, the wolf would kill him, or eventually give in and accept help.

It's just the waiting might kill him first.

**A little note.. **

**first off thanks for reading this, second sorry for any mistakes I may have made and the title, I couldn't really think of one so im going with this for now, finally I don't write much, I'm more the reading type so who knows if I will write any more, I might do if people want me to I guess but hey-ho who knows.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little before note...**

**So the second chapter is here. I'm not that good at writing characters so I guarantee this is probably going to be occ, I also guarantee this is not going to be that good since I think this is the most I've ever wrote. So erm enjoy, I guess. Pointers, tips and criticism is welcome.**

**And Hence Forth To Chapter 2.**

Wolfman

Stiles Stilinski was well not really your average 17yr old high school boy, for one he had a bad tendency to be sarcastic at the wrong moments, he also had a tendency to go off on tangents about things normal people wouldn't even bother to store in the little heads, but he was a high school boy. So you could imagine how that goes, he wasn't popular nor was he the loner. He was in a beautiful bromance with his best friend Scott, and a sort of love/hate relationship with Scott's girlfriend Alison. He had a undying love for Lydia Martin, who in all honestly only vaguely knew him thanks to Alison, and he spent far to much time online wasting his days looking up what ever tickled his fancy that day, while simultaneously annoying the hell out of his dad about what ever interesting case he was working on.

* * *

"Bilinski... OI BILINSKI"

"AH... Yes Coach"

"Your In Goal."

"ah crap."

Stiles dragged himself off the bench towards the other end of the filed, another day of 'Jackson inflicted bruises'. He yanked his helmet down and took his position even though he knew that when it came down to it he was all uncoordinated limbs and embarrassing moves, but it couldn't hurt to at least try. The first ball hit him just below the shoulder, the second came only moments after, burying itself into his stomach. It wasn't long before he stated to zone out, falling into the familiar patter of hard pains and falling.

Before he knew Scott was waving a hand in his face, bringing him back to reality and pulling him toward the changing rooms. The faint buzzing of Scott talking reach his ears but for some reason today he couldn't seem to focus. Instead he was concentrating on the sensation in the pit of his stomach, like something was watching.

"Stiles? You Sure Your Okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I think I need sleep."

"Oh. Well as long and your okay. Look Alison's giving me a lift to night. I Know I said I come round do guys night since I missed it last time, but dude come on one of us has to be getting some."

"Huh. Yeah that's fine. Laters."

He knew he should have been more bothered by the fact Scott was blowing him off again but for some reason he couldn't bring himself give a damn. The feeling in his stomach hadn't gone away, in fact in had settled there, leaving him feeling heavy. Climbing in to his loveable Jeep he started his usual mantra, worshipping her with words of love a praise, hoping today wouldn't be the day she decided not to start.

The engine chocked into life and he patted her dash bored lovingly, before pulling out of the car park, missing the worried look for Alison and a goofy grinned wave for Scott, and heading down the empty road. That feeling followed him and after a few minuets he decided to give in stop the car and take a look around. At first the was nothing but the gloomy orange street lamps and and the ever watching trees.

But there half shaded by the forest and half lightened by the street lamp, was the most attractive angry/creepy man he had ever seen. Of course that was only at first glance, he sifted in his seat twisting awkwardly to get a better look. Only to realise that he hadn't hallucinated the angry/creepy man, the nervousness started to set in, and the longer he looked the more he began to notice.

Like how this stranger wasn't half hidden by the tree but in fact was leaning against it, and how the orange glow couldn't hide the gleam of sweat on his face or how deathly pale his skin was. After a few moments of close observation, Stiles Stilinski deemed that yes this man was really there, and yes he seemed to be glaring at him, but this man also seemed to be injured if the dark slowly spreading patch on his shirt was anything to go.

It took a few seconds for the last thought to process before his body spammed into action and he fell out of his car door, skidded round the front, and came to an abrupt halt on the other side, finally realising he really has no idea what he's doing or why he got out the Jeep in the first place. While contemplating his whole life choices, and the decisions that finally brought him here he failed to miss said angry/creepy man move back into looming forest. Of course when he finally did notice he was missing, his legs made their own decision to walk to where the man once stood and look for him.

It was the second time in the space of a few minuet that Stiles Stilinski had questioned his life choices.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Stiles knew that some times he really didn't have control over his own body, so when he finds himself running though the woods he doesn't really question it. What he does question though is the fact that he's chasing a stranger though said woods. Of course he's not even sure he's on the right path, or weather he'll actually find the guy, but his feet seem to be leading him and there's not much he can do now. Every now and then he hears the echoed sound of animals, he's not scared, he knows there's nothing to be afraid, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the woods, after all this was where he and Scott had the dumb luck to stumble across a dead body only a month before, it had be a pain to explain to his dad why he had snuck out with Scott to explore. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he'd find that Jack Daniels he had left.

Its not long before he realises he's not aware of the passing time, unsure of how long he's been running it could be a few minuets, it could be an hour, but he is aware of the all to familiar burn in his legs and lungs, that tight ache in his chest selfishly begging for more oxygen. It like his body knows where its running to and his mind just hasn't caught up yet. Instead its distracted by the stumps, roots and branches all seemingly out to get.

Eventually it works and he trips falling into the dirt hands stretched out in an attempted to save his face. It doesn't work, some how his face still hits the dirt, and for a moment he stills, head spinning slightly for the sudden change in direction. When he finally drags himself up for the pit he's in, he can see a clear opening thought the bushes, at first he thought he might have seriously hurt himself but when the blurred edges clear up, he see him crouched on his knees ,staring into the dirt. For a brief second he realises that he's really found the stranger, he goes to pull himself up to push through the bushes and say something, but with his dads voice ringing in his ears.. stranger danger.. he stops for a second, and that's long enough for him to notice the shift in the guys skin, the the noticeable sound of bones snapping.

His whole body freezes, now of all times it freeze refusing his minds shouts of flee and listening to his subconscious whispers of curiosity. It wouldn't be the first time it has gotten him into trouble. He watches, eyes blown wide in excitement and childish wonder, as the man transforms. He's giddy and confused and his brain can't seem to process what's happening. But the man changes and in the dim light he can decipher what it is his mind processes one word, _inhuman, _but that cant be right, _it, _was a man before.

He only gets a couple seconds of viewing time before it rears his head and disappears.

Once again Stiles finds himself at a loss of control when his feet start to stumble forward, dragging the rest of him along. He stops dead when he reaches the tattered remains of cloths, nudging them with his toes as he looks up dazed and confused he starts moving again following some invisible thread.

For a long time he feels he's just wondering, his mind moving a million miles a minuet but never really focusing on one thing, he's aware he's mumbling to himself, and he vaguely aware of the nagging feeling in the back of his head, telling him there's something he's forgot, but that thought is just fleeting as he comes to a stop. Something telling him that beyond those trees is his destination.

He takes several deep breaths to calm his swimming mind before taking the final few paces.

At first he's not entirely sure what he was expecting, a cave or some kind of wolfs den, but certainly not something so cliché as a huge burnt shell of a house.

He stands there, oddly clam as he thinks about all the cheesey horror films he a Scott used to watch, all of them having that creepy house.. He surveys the area taking in every thing. Releasing a sigh Stiles Stilinski finally realises he really needs to get his head checked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That's how stiles ended up here, freezing his gonads off while staring down the scariest/grumpiest wolf he's ever seen. The blankets are in a pile in front of him, but he doesn't bother with them, he didn't get them for himself.

The wolf hasn't moved an inch, it just staring at him, at least he's put his teeth away. But that's not what's worry him, its the slight shake in his fur, and the small pool of thick red slowly spreading around him. There's a moment where stiles thinks maybe he should leave, that if he leaves maybe the wolf will tend to his own wounds. He shifts, dragging his legs out from under him as he considers leaving, as he shift the wolf shifts, as if the movement took every thing out of it, it collapses into a graceful heap in this dust. Stiles jumps into action, forcing the blood to rush back to his legs he drags the blankets forward, then he just freezes. Unsure on what to do, in passing thought he realises he really should have thought this through, but he doesn't have time for that, there's a wolf bleeding out in front of him.

Collapsing onto his knees only inches form the wolf he reaches out with a tentative hand, watch for permission. The wolf snarls body twitching away, so stiles does the one thing he's amazingly good at.

"Look I know your probably not used to help but hey your bleeding out over here and I don't see anyone coming to the rescue, and right now I'm the only help you've got, I abandoned my car help you... SHIT MY CAR my dad's gonna fin-"

A growl interrupted his monologue, his head dropping down and eyes closing, so Stiles takes this a his queue to shut up and help. He finds the thinnest piece of cloth and start to pull, but the threads just wont give.

A quick rise of panic spreads though him as he looks around trying to find anything to help, he's not going to be useless, not like when he was a kid. Not like how he felt with his mum.

He feels more than see the wolf shift and twisting his head back round he comes face to muzzle with the wolf. It jaw stretching wide to reveal its teeth, and stiles understands he grabs a slightly thicker cloth this time and places one part in the mouth and takes a tight hold of the other. The wolf tugs and stiles nearly tumbles forward, but he holds tight and tugs back and eventually he hears the tell tale sound of the material tearing.

In a second stiles feels himself falling backwards, still clutching the cloth he raises himself up onto his elbow, noticing the wolf is back to lying fully flat, stiles drags his body back into movement, pulling his knees back under him he continues to tear the material.

The Silence slowly getting to him.

"So got a name? I mean stupid to ask your wolf, you couldn't answer me.. could you? Is this where it turns out like Sebastian for teenage which and your trapped as a wolf but you can talk? Or are you more just like a mutant wolf and you escaped form some science lab where they where making giant killer wolfs? I mean look at you your huge, who the fuck would wanna pick a fight with something like you... unless there's another like you out there..."

And thats the thought that shuts him up, the wolf doesn't react, instead it stays still so stiles continues on with his work. He burys his hand his the black fur, and in a instant he can feel the warmth spread though him, for a moment he just stay there feeling the warmth. The wolf presses back into his hand and it brings him back to reality, shifting his hands through the fur so he can see the wound, only its not that deep, in fact its already scabbing and only bleeding a little. He could have sworn it was worse there was to much blood for it to be from this, so he starts to look around, maybe there another one, but he finds nothing.

Taking another look at the gash he realises there's not much he can do, its healing and doesn't need his help.

He sets a blanket over the wolf, because he's beginning to feel useless, his limbs are beginning to feel heavy, all the bruises are beginning to ache and stiles knows he's not going to make it back to his car tonight. So he sets the rest of the blankets on the floor keeping one to cover himself.

He settles down eyes feeling heavy in the back of his mind he knows he shouldn't had left his car in the road and he should have called his dad so he wouldn't worry.

As the last threads of conciseness fades his mind becomes calm for the first time that day, instead he shifts to warmth on his side, and ignores the fleeting thought of what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The blinding light flooded his eyes and for a brief moment stiles thought he had been kidnapped, the creaking sound of floor boards reached his ears and he prepared himself for the worse. Opening his eyes he gazed around him, memories of a wolves, burnt homes invaded his mind and he realised where he was, and why his back was so sore.

Bolting up right he looked for said wolf but the only evidence that it had actually happened was the now dried stain and the small blanket he a put over it.

For a while he just stayed there basking in the sun and tried to figure out what he'd tell his dad when the creaking sound reach him again. Springing to his feet stiles wondered towards the door. At first he wondered if the wolf was there padding around but the creaking sounded to much like normal for steps to be pours.

"If you're some sort of killer, or ya know creepy rapist I warn you I'm trained in the art of kungfu, I've seen plenty of Jackie Chan Movies, I could seriously hurt you. My dads the sheriff you wouldn't get away with it"

"would you shut up, its to early to be listening to your stupid voice"

Stiles didn't jump nor did he sqwark aloud. That deep gruff voice had just startled him, never acctually expecting a response he did what every one would do, he popped his head out the door only to find angry/creepy.. very attractive man standing there.

"Are you just going to stand in the way, will you hurry up and move."

In that instant Stiles realised he may be very hot but this guy was a complete jackass.

"Well excuse me but I think I'm a loud a moment when I meet wolfman!

I'm stiles by the way just in case, I don't know.. you wanna thank me for helping you yesterday"

"Derek"

Was the only response he got. With a million questions flooding his brain he couldn't think of where to start, and the tell tale growl in his stomach told him food first, questions later.

He shifted back into the room allowing _Derek _access. Shuffling back over to the blankets he waited for something to happen.

Derek brushed right past him dropping something unceremoniously at his feet and Stiles couldn't have been happier.

"Dude are you like a god or something I mean seriously, first you turn into a wolf, your wounds heal like crazy not to mentions your like a greeks gods wet dream and now your bringing me pop tarts. I think I'm in love."

Derek grunted and stood back leaning against to rather unstable looking wall allowing stiles a chance to woof down his food ungracefully.

Realising a sigh of content stiles observed him, sharp cheek bones and stubble helping to define them, biceps you could marry and the world most talkative eyebrows, the guy was down right _hot damn._ The death glare did nothing to Stiles curiosity and he opened his mouth allowing the stream of words to vomit out.

"So what are you like werewolf? Or maybe your cursed, and seriously dude where you like following me or something yesterday I could have sworn you where watching me on the lacross field, all though I didn't see you till I was in my car, and seriously what's up with creepster vibe, ya know you could have gone the hospital for help, but then I guess its harder to kill an entire hospital for seeing you turn into a wolf, oh god are you going to kill me, I'm only young come on dude I promise not to tell anyone, I'm still a virgin I cant die like this!"

" Shut Up. Now."

"Shutting Up. Shutting up right now. Just ya know don't kill me. I was serious when I said my dads the sheriff, he's probably looking for me ri-"

Stiles back met the adjacent wall rather painfully. Feet a few centimetres of the ground a strong hand holding him there and Derek's glowing eyes burning holes into his. Stiles held his breath, afraid he might lose his head.

What happened next wasn't something he expected. Derek released a sigh of frustration before looking up a whispering.

"Of all the ones, its this annoying brat. He makes me wanna rip his throat out."

Of course all Stiles Heard was, 'rip his throat out'

His brain effectively shut down and fearing for his life he did the only thing he could he, he opened his mouth again. Except he couldn't because in the split second that Stiles had decided it was a perfect idea to open his mouth, said someone had also decided now would be a good time to kiss him, well more like violently slam lips together all teeth, tongue biting and tugging, the scratch of stubble the tight grip on his wrists holding him up.

Stiles would be lying if he said its wasn't the most erotic thing to ever happen to him, but it was over so quickly and the next thing he knew he was a heap on the floor, confused he dragged himself of the floor and for the first time Stiles was speechless.

"Your cars out front, go home."

"I.. but.. I mean.. you, me.."

"Go. Stiles"

He could tell that there was no room for argument, and he fell forward trying to make his body move, he stumbled and tripped his way outside. Fumbling in to his car and forgetting his usual words of love he forced his car to move faster than he probably should. It wasn't till he was halfway down the road that his brain caught up to him.

That was the first time Stiles questioned the sanity of someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**A little note..**

**Dear all the, Still reading this, readers. I apologise this chapter took longer than the others, this story comes to me in dreams, weird I know, and they stopped for a while, but rejoice they have started up again so all is good. Now onto my story...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Stiles knew when he got home is dad would be pissed, what he didn't expect was to have another cop car outside his house, and Scott's mums, Melissa, car outside, and he certainly didn't expect to open his door to a search party meeting.

Form the looks of things they didn't expect him to stroll in the front door perfectly fine. It was like some sort of western stand of, Stiles the delinquent standing the doorway one hand stretched out Vs the towns people and the sheriff. He scanned the room limbs stiff and shoulders tense, everyone must have been there, he noticed Scott Allison and Melissa almost instantly, but as he continued to look he saw _him _and if the stiles' mouth could work he start pointing a spluttering about wolf men and creepers but the tension in the room was so thick it felt like he couldn't even move.

After what felt like and eternity, he sifted swiftly shutting the door with his foot and bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

"erm.. Hi."

The whole room, bar one, released a breath and the chaos started first Scott dived one him shouting about how good it is he's still alive 'cuz ya know it would be bad if you where dead', then it was Allison with a gentle hand on his shoulder mumbling thank god and Melissa with a swift tight hug mumbling in his ear how much she's mad at him for making her worry but thankful he's all right. As the house started to empty stiles shifted his gaze to his dad who had yet to say any thing to him, he was busy right now talking to D_erek _who was looking over his dads shoulders directly at him. There was a brief exchange before Derek flashed a smile, which bugged stiles for some reason, before Derek swiftly brushed passed him, sending a shock through his hand.

The sound of the door shutting seemed to echo through the now silent house. Shifting on his feet Stiles started to feel that tingling itch in his legs, he really wished to sit down but instead stayed where he was afraid to draw attention to himself. However he didn't expect his Dad to march across the living room and embrace him. Staying like that for several minuets Stiles mind began to drift toward why Derek was in his house and how he got there so quickly, those thoughts where blown away when his Dad stepped back and guided him to the couch, sighing Stiles was thankful.

Right until his dad clipped him over the back of the head.

"If you think for one moment your just going to be let of with this, forget it. You're grounded until I see fit, the only time you will leave this house if for school, I know its only a 20 minuet drive back to this house so I expect you be back 22 minuets after school, if you are even a minuet late I will disconnect the internet first. If you continue to be late or ignore any rules I see fit to set thought out the duration of your punishment I will take things off you, oh and in case you think you can get away with it when I'm working I've assigned you our newest deputy... Derek Hale."

"I... but.. what you cant I mean don't you need him on the streets fighting crime, saving kittens and damsels in distress and all that stuff. I don't need someone to follow... come on Dad"

"Well you are. Now where the hell where you Stiles?"

Stiles felt guilty that he lied to his Dad, making up a story about a party he had been invited to by and old school friend and how it was her birthday, but he imagined his dad would never believe the truth and that some how Derek would find out he told a kill him. Afterwards his Dad deemed he was aloud take out after the stress Stiles had put him though, there was no room for argument. As the food came and they settled in to eat, things seemed to go back to normal until Stiles was done eating and his dad ordered him to bed stating he had along day tomorrow which sort of confused him since it was Sunday and normally Sundays consisted of sleeping in, spending all day in Pj's eating, watching porn, gaming and then finally doing all homework at a stupid hour at night.

As he ascended the stairs the days events seemed to hit him all at once and whatever remaining energy he had seemed to disappear, he dragged his feet the rest of the way using his body to push open his door and to close it again. He stayed there a moment allowing every thing that happened in the last 48hours to pass though his mind. He mind stopped on the thought that Derek, Derek the wolf man who slammed him into a wall and processed to make a mess of his mouth, was going to be watching him and following him for god knows how long. Stiles wasn't even sure how he would survive this, he's be lying If he said that kiss hadn't done anything to him, but he was afraid he'd end up horny and dead.

Shacking his head Stiles bounced himself off the door, shuffling into the on suite bathroom he emptied his bladder, gave his teeth the quickest brush in the history of teeth brushing, shuffled out towards his bed stripping himself of his shirt before hopping out of his pants, landing face first into the mattress feet still on the floor, he rolled, pushed himself into the sitting position, yanked his socks off before climbing into his bed.

For the first time in 48hours Stiles' mind was quiet no fleeting thoughts just calm quiet, Stiles drifted into dreamless sleep preparing him for the days ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days passed monotonously for stiles, and in those few days Stiles is pretty sure that Derek is the world champion of stalking. He's there before Stiles gets up for the day, he's there before Stiles is out the school entrance and he's always there when ever Stiles opens his front door.

Stiles is also pretty sure Derek moved here about 4 weeks ago, and started his job 3 weeks ago, which must mean Derek has a lot of money stored away going by the black camero, he's say is modified going by how fast Derek always seems to be there and the fact Stiles doesn't hear him coming. Having Derek around him all the time is slowly driving him insane, he's researched everything he can into werewolf lore and even into wolf's, anything for an answer, but still he has questions that only Derek could answer for him.

Stiles spent the first few days ignoring his need to stamp up to him and demand answers, instead he listens to Scott telling him how betrayed he feels about not being told about the party, Stiles just reminds him that he decided to go home with Allison, Scott gets a dreamy look in his eyes and Stiles knows he's lost him. Things however slowly fall back to normal, besides the stalker, Stiles gets into his usual routine of homework food tv internet and games, Scotts also coming back to him bit by bit, he actually picks up his phone when Stiles rings, answers texts quicker and even whines about not being able to come over.

Stiles has decided when he gets more information he's going to let Scott in on his secret, of course maybe keep a few things like how he's got the hots for his new stalker, and how his stalker may or may not have given him the greatest and shortest make out session ever.

Its a good 5 days before Stiles snaps, he does how ever commend himself on lasting 5 days and takes it as he maturing, just not enough to not do stupid things, like storm out of his out of his house leaving the door open, waltz up to the tinted window of mister stalkers car, thump his fist against, and wait till he can see that scowling face.

"i have racked my brain for days, researched this thing to death, done myself proud by lasting 5 days before I came out here, because the worlds most sour wolf, hey look a new nick name, what don't like the nick... well deal with it pal. Its your fault I cant seem to rack my head around this whole werewolf thing, I mean I thought werewolfs where meant to look sort of man like, and you haven't even offered an explanation, so now I'm demanding answers or I swear to god I'll tell my dad, you know the sheriff, that you tired to jump my bones."

He did a little jigg inside, proud of his speech, until he replayed it in his head and realised he just threatened a werewolf, not to mention shouted that all over the street without caring who heard, and this guy knows everything Stiles does thanks to his dad.

"Ah.. look dude. I was just, ya know, craving some answers and like your the..."

Derek had rolled the window back up by this point, and Stiles felt a slither of disappointment creep through him, until he was nearly knocked over by the door swinging open.

"Get inside now."

Was all his got, excitement building in his gut he scrambled to his door, and waited for what felt like an eternity for Derek to catch up. This was it the answers he so desperately wanted. Derek seemed to purposely stroll up to the house, watching how Stiles bounced on the balls of his feet, arm stretched out with his palm pressed flat against the door holding it open, he felt the tug in his cheeks, his trade mark smirk making an appearance, and an evil glint in his eyes. He kneeled down, and started to fumble with his boots, looking up through his lashes.

Stiles Twitched in aggravation unsure of what to do, until his legs started moving for him the door bouncing shut. His feet stopped mere centimetres form Derek, his face taking on a scowl of its own.

"Do You Have To Be Such An Ass hole, Hurry Up."

A low dangerous growl emitted from somewhere deep inside Derek, his eyes flashed red briefly, before he snapped straight up and took the last few strides to the door, turning and rising one eyebrow at Stiles.

stiles strolled up next to him, placing his palm on the door he pushed, the door wouldn't budge.

"Shit"

He looked up at Derek, trying to pull of Scotts infamous puppy eyes in an attempted to not piss of the wolf he just dragged up here.

'"Stiles"

it came out as a deep growl stressing and dragging the world a little more than it should be. Stiles felt the shiver crawl down his spine for many different reasons.

"Hey don't blame me, you where the one being an ass and winding me up!"

Derek huffed closed his eyes and unfolded his arms slowly. He stood there for a few seconds seeming to contemplate something.

His eyes snapped open glowing their crimson red, and in the same moment he lunged for for Stiles. Stopping mere inches from his face Derek smirked standing up straight he headed around the side of the house.

Stiles' heart felt like it might smash through his ribs and explode out of his skin, leaving him a bloody dead mess on the floor. He stood stock still, shock and fear evident on his face.

He wasn't entirely to sure what to do, this man really could kill him in a heart beat, could change his mind in a second and leave him where no one would find him. Yet Stiles had this feeling some where inside, that this wouldn't be the case, that in some weird way he was safe.

The door opening broke him form his musing, there stood Derek Freaking Hale, holding the door open, with his eyebrows raised as if to say he's been there for ages and Stiles is taking the piss, and Stiles knew that even if Derek killed him, he would still go into that empty house with him, just for his answers. So he stepped over the thresh hold, under Derek's arm, into the kitchen and stared sorting snacks and drinks. The door thumped closed and he knew Derek was watching him, but Stiles had to gather his thoughts, find a starting place, and the best way to do that is to keep his hands busy, buy himself some time.

He decided on a bag of cheetos and a box of strawberry poptarts, and if Derek didn't like that it was tough shit. He popped the coffee machine on (he had cried to his dad for years just to get one) spun around, finding that Derek was indeed watching Him, leaning against the door frame.

Stiles motioned for Derek to sit at the breakfast bar, placing the food down he looked up, a grin spreading across his face.

"This should be interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notey... I have put the rating up**

**I added a little Stiles/Shower time into this, I hope its okay, and may you enjoy it, I'm contemplating doing some more smut into this, but I'm not sure yet, we'll see how this goes down. Now enjoy.**

Chapter 8

His mind was moving a billion miles a minuet trying to process every question he had, scrutinize it before Derek could.

"So obvious one first, do all werewolf's turn into wolfs, in fact are you an actual werewolf or was my babbling about you being like Sebastian from Sabrina a better theory?"

"I'm a werewolf."

Stiles stopped for a moment, he had hoped for a better explanation but Derek wasn't going to make this easy so Stiles decided he wasn't going to stop until Derek told him everything. There was no backing out now.

"So all werewolf's turn into huge ass wolfs then?"

"No"

"Seriously dude! I need more, I need a explanation you ass"

Derek Huffed, shoulders sagging a little in annoyance.

"Only true born werewolf's like me turn into 'huge ass' wolfs, those who are bitten by an alpha and survive only become stronger, faster, better healing, wolfs eyes and ears, and a bit more body hair I guess. But they aren't as strong as us, in fact most bitten only stay a betas or omegas, they very rarely become an alpha like me, unless they kill an alpha while that alpha is in it's wolf form, and even then they can never take the true form like us, instead they become a distorted version. Enough of an explanation for you?"

"Us?"

Derek's eyebrows dropped forming a dark look on his face, his shoulders tensed, he folded his arms in front of him and just stared at Stiles.

Stiles knew he should dropped it, so instead he stored it some where in the back of his mind to keep for another time.

"That night I found you, before that, someone was watching me... was that you?"

At that Derek seemed to tense even more, his lips turning into a tight thin line on his face, but Stiles wasn't going to let this go, now way, they wouldn't get away where other wise.

"It was wasn't it? Oh my god you where watching me, but dude why, out of everyone there I mean come on the goddess miss martin was there not only is she terrifyingly beautiful but she's trained in first aid, even though she doesn't tell anyone and I only know because I was on the same course thanks to my dad after I left a spoon in some beans I was staring and the microwave didn't like that but that's not the point, why me?"

Derek Closed his eyes, lifted on hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking directly at Stiles, in the blink of an eye Derek was standing, leaning over the counter, a hair's breadth away for Stiles. Time seemed to stand still, Derek's eyes raked over Stiles face, seeming to study him.

Stiles for the most part stood there eyes blown wide in shock, jaw open slightly. His eyes flickered down to Dereks lips, then his cheekbones, and finally back to his deep green eyes.

He had to admit Derek was one attractive man, and it wasn't helping him one bit, his imagination was running wild, and he felt a twitch in his pants.

Derek suddenly bounced back, as if he had be touched with a hot poker, his eyes had a slight tint of panic, and that's when stiles heard it. His dads car pulling up.

Stiles knows that although he is extremely smart, at the same time he isn't, its not his fault just like how its not his fault when his brain decides that Derek being in his house is suspicious, totally forgetting that Derek is meant to be watching him so he can be a loud in the house.

Stiles pushes, tugs and stumbles Derek up the stairs and into his room, pushing him into the corner.

Everything turned silent, the door shutting down stairs sounded like thunder to his ears, and the creaking in the stairs sounded to close.

He stood back to the door, jumping slightly when his dad thumped on it.

"Stiles?"

He fumbled with the door yanking in open, diving out and letting the door bounce against his foot keeping it open a little bit, hands on the door frame, he knew he wasn't pulling off looking cool. His dad tried to look past him for a second, before looking at his son.

"Hey dad.. er what's up?"

" Look son I know you don't like not being able to do anything, like hang with Scott, but I just wanna make sure you understand why I'm doing this, and that, well, you know... I er love you son."

"eha don't strain yourself dad, I know."

Stiles yanked him into a quick hug lightly slapping his dad's back and releasing him. John started to walk away before he seemed to remember some thing, he turned half way toward Stiles.

"You haven't seen Derek have you, he wasn't in his car."

"Nah Dad I haven't, maybe he saw a crime and went to stop it or he's frolicking through the woods"

"Hm"

At that John disappeared down the stairs, and stiles released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He slipped back into his room, turning round, only to have his back meet his door, violently. For the second time that day Derek was in Stiles' personal space, and it wasn't unpleasant.

Derek emitted a low rumble in his chest as stiles' eyes drifted back to his lips then his eyes again.

It was hot wet messy and rough, but Derek had smashed there lips together with a growl, all teeth and tongue, but stiles wasn't going to complain.

He arched slightly as Derek pressed against him, a knee settled against his crotch, not grinding, just giving him that hot pressure.

Derek pulled away first, bowing his head, hot breaths washing over Stiles' neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, then Derek pulled away, tugged on stiles over shirt, in an attempted to straighten the wrinkles there, almost desperately, as if to erase the last few moments.

He stepped backed, looked over stiles, made a noise in his throat, then seemed to disappear.

Stiles drifted in a haze towards the bathroom, his pants to tight for his liking.

He fought to get them off, tugging at them, he sighed in relief when he finally freed himself. He twisted the temperature on the shower leaving just his hand under the spray until it was warm enough to accommodate him. He stepped in, head bowed and allowed the spray to relax his muscles, images of what had happened floated behind his eyes. His hand drifted over his stomach, fingers dancing in anticipation. He skirted over his hip before, gripping the base of his dick. He dragged his hand up, twisting at his head, thumb rubbing against his slit, before dragging it back down. He repeated the process slowly. The images in his mind becoming more vivid and intense, he imagined Derek's hands on him, his mouth, he tongue, all over him. His hand sped up, stiles other hand coming to settle on his stomach, pressing slightly, making him feel heavy. He felt the knot there tightening and he knew he wouldn't last. He pumped quicker, biting his lip, before he felt his balls tighten,and muscles clamp, he hand moving in jittery strokes as he came.

He stood there panting, the water feeling cool over his heated skin.

It was another 30 minuets before Stiles came out, made his way down stairs. Stiles has decided to not think to much, instead he's chosen to take it one thought at a time, and right now that thought was dinner.

He dad was in the living room catching up on the baseball game he had missed the night before, a beer in his hand and the game roaring out most noise.

Stiles decided on vegetarian lasagna, with some French rolls and a bowl of salad, he had to make up for the take away his dad shouldn't have had. He danced around the kitchen he knew so well and once everything was prepared and cooking, he set the egg timer, shoved it in his pocket and made his way toward the living room. The next 45minuets passed in wave, of shouting and arguments, before the shrill of the egg timer dragged him away.

He placed food on plates and carefully made his way back to his dad. The TV had been turned down and stiles decided now while the game was good he should talk to his dad, before the game went south, like stiles knew it would.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy Dad?"

"What do you want?"

"You know how I've been so good this week, and I've never really done any thing like this before?"

"yeaah?"

"Well there's a game tomorrow, like every Friday, and I wanna go, I know I'm just on the bench, but I cant leave Scott alone and we haven't had a chance to hang out, and you can just get Derek to still follow me, and I'll come home right after, after all Derek will be following me."

The silence dragged, his dad seeming to chew the thought over in his head before he gave a gruff fine.

"I'll inform Derek in the morning, since I'm working nights."

Stiles went to bed that night, with a nauseating excitement about seeing Derek again tomorrow, he was going to get his answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note... It has come to my attention that my writing might not be as easy to follow as I thought, I do apologise sometimes my ADHA brain gets ahead of it's self, which it why this chapter took longer. I'm trying to make it easier to follow so I hope this chapter is easier...**

* * *

Chapter 9

Stiles was a nervous twitching mess, he sat in his last lesson, science with Mr Harris, fiddling with his pen , chewing it then twirling it between his fingers. Scott had asked many times throughout the day what his problem was but Stiles just shook his head and told him he'd explain later. The lesson had gone without incident until a piece of paper had bounced off the back off his skull, Stiles' knee connected with the table.

"Fuck"

"Mr Stilinski is there a problem, if so please feel free to keep it to yourself, and keep control of your limbic system, if you haven't noticed I'm trying to teach."

Stiles rubbed his knee, but said nothing else, he didn't even bother to turn around, the projectile most likely came for Jackson and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of looking. Instead he chose to gaze out the window overlooking the school car park.

He had a clear view of Derek's car, his nervous twitching increased. He allowed his mind to drift, drowning out Mr Harris' constant sarcastic drawl. It seemed like forever had passed when the thump of a very heavy book hit his desk. His knee once again greeted he table.

"Mr Stilinski perhaps cleaning off every single note I've wrote on that black board over there will help you remember what you where meant to be learning today."

Stiles eyes darted to the black board, caked in drawings and notes. He was sure Mr Harris had done it on purpose knowing he would find a way to get stiles to clean it up.

The bell's screeching reached his ear's some time later and Stiles took his time getting up, he nodded to Scott before making his way to the blackboard, he glanced in the direction of the car park before looking back toward the blackboard, with some new found determination Stiles decided he was going to beat the record for quickest blackboard cleaning.

It wasn't long before Stiles slid onto the bench next to Scott and got the cliff notes of the match, the score was 2-1, and they were down by a point. Stiles shouted some encouraging words, before settling down and deciding to see if he could find Derek in the crowd. He twisted left and right but couldn't seem to see him, for all he knew Derek could still be in his car or creeping about behind the bleachers.

The match dragged on and Stiles was becoming all to aware of the familiar sensation that someone was watching him. He started looking around again hoping that maybe it was Derek. It wasn't long till Stiles found his admire, he was a little disappointed it wasn't Derek but the feeling of pure unease was stronger.

She must have been in her early 30's or late 20's with light brown hair and an evil glint in her eye, not to mention the grin she was giving him.

As Stiles turned to face the game once more he noticed Alison sitting next to her, so he decided asking Scott who she was.

"Yo dude who's the woman sitting next to Alison?"

Scott twisted to look before leaning into Stiles.

"Oh she's Alison's auntie Kate, she's alright man. She just spooks me a little ya know?"

"Yeah"

It was then that the coach decided to call half time, apparently while Scott and Stiles where distracted two of their team mates had been injured.

"Mccall, Bilinski your up, all you have to do is not get in the way of our players and act like a buffer for them, we can win this!"

There was a tisking sound for Jackson as Scott and Stiles prepared, before jogging out onto the field.

Stiles tightened his grip on his lacrosse stick, scanned the crowd before his eyes settled on Scott, he gave him a nod just as the whistle blow.

Stiles was in hell, he was being thrown all over the place, even Jackson had bashed into him a few times. Scott on the other hand was doing great he had caught the ball a few times and even managed to score bring them to 2 all.

It was coming to the last 10 minutes of game and it seemed like everyone had charged together in hopes of getting that winning goal, Stiles on the other hand was standing just outside of the gathering of hot sweating men, in favour of saving himself some bruises.

That's when the ball just rolled to his feet, and time slowed down. He glanced up but no one had seemed to notice yet, he could see Danny in the goal shouting something at him, but everything had turned into white noise. He glanced down again before his body took over, he scooped up the ball before twisting, his feet slipping slightly in the mud as he went into a sprint.

Time seemed to speed up and everyone was after Stiles, he could see Jackson to his right, signalling he was open, but Stiles ignored him. Instead he darted to the left just missing a tackle, before dropping down slightly so his knees took some of his weight, leaning on his back leg stiles swung his arms backward before dragging them forward as fast as he could.

He froze refusing to look up, as everyone held the breath, and then it happened. The up roar of the crowd was thundering, the whistle to end the game was almost drowned out by it. Stiles was swamped, coach breaking through the crowd, telling stiles that he knew he could do it, but stiles knew coach was bull shitting, he was just as shocked as everyone.

The crowd lifted him, and Stiles decided to have another glance around.

There he was, Derek standing far back by the trees just watching stiles. He grinned before lifting his arms and allowing the crowd to take him into the changing rooms.

The rest past in a blur of congratulations, and 'oh man that was so cool Stilinski', and some sarcastic comment form Jackson.

He waited until everyone was gone, proclaiming he wanted a minuet to himself, but once the changing room was empty his lifted his head.

"Derek, I know, well it's more like I hope, you can hear, if you can get here we need to talk. You can't avoid me you know that and while I'm all cocked up on testosterone, now is a good time to get this over with"

It stayed quiet for a few moments before Stiles heard a door swing shut, he stood waiting a moment but when he heard nothing else, he decided it would be best to go investigate, after all it could be Derek. He pushed open the locker room door, popping his head out and looking down the hallway.

At one end of the hallway where the doors leading to the field, they were shut and there was no way anyone could have come through them without passing the locker room door and Stiles seeing them. At the other end were the doors leading to the gym. A dim light streamed through the door windows. Stiles stepped out, allowing the locker door to shut. He turned facing the gym. He glanced behind him once more checking that there was defiantly no one standing behind him, before he advanced towards the gym.

Once he reached the doors he hesitated, looked behind him down the hallway, before facing forward and pushing the doors open. At first he couldn't see much, the gym had several sets of lights on the roof, each with their own switch so you could choose how bright you wanted to gym to be. Whoever had turned the lights on decided they wanted the gym to be dimly lit, with only to two far end lights on, illuminating the doors at the other end, leading into the school.

Stiles inched forward, twisting his head left and right looking for signs of life. As he reached the centre of the gym the two lights overhead came to life, momentarily blinding him. He raised his arm shielding his eyes for the light, the sound of footsteps reached his ears, and they were getting close.

Lowering his arm so he could peer over it stiles raked his eyes over Kate Argent. The last person he was expecting. Confusion flooded his brain as they stood there.

"It's finally nice to meet the brat that followed that monster into the woods last week."

She stepped closer.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you never talk to strangers, let alone follow them late at night into the woods"

She took another step.

"Or perhaps you're attracted to him, I wouldn't blame you. Was it love at first sight?"

She was now only mere inches form him. Stiles took the opportunity to observe her. With her light brown hair and chocolate eyes she was very attractive, but it was the dark glint in her eyes that put him off. Her shoulders where tense, She had her hands behind her back. Stiles took a step back.

She laughed as if someone had told a joke.

"Aw don't step away from me that hurt my feelings a little."

She leaned forward closing the gap Stiles had created.

"I can't blame you though, after all I was the one that stabbed your new pet last week. I wonder why he's hanging out with someone like you though."

She started to circle him, like a predator would a prey.

"There doesn't seemed to be anything special about you, did you put out when your first met or something? I wonder are you even important to him. Should we find out?"

Stiles felt his whole body stiffen as she came to face him once again, he arms now hanging at her side, and in one hand she held a short blade.

Everything suddenly started moving too quick for Stile's mind to process as Kate lifted her arm, blade poised at him, he was suddenly engulfed in darkness and a familiar musky scent reached his nose, before he was thrown half way across the gym and Derek was shouting for him to run.

Derek was crouched facing Stiles, his trade mark glare on his face, the only difference was his eyes where now crimson red and there was a blade sticking out of his shoulder. Stiles scrambled to his feet, he knew he couldn't leave Derek with this psycho woman, but he also knew he might get in the way if those two start fighting.

That's when Stile's brain finally joined the action, with a half-cocked plan in mind Stiles ran past Derek and Kate, they seemed to be in some sort of standoff neither one noticing him. As Stiles slammed his hand against the lights effectively shrouding them in darkness, he started whispering that Derek should leave now, he knew Derek could hear him.

He also knew that Derek probably didn't like to follow other people's orders, but he wasn't expecting to be lifted into the air and moving far too fast for his eyes. From what Stiles could make out they had burst into the small hallway past the locker room, out on to the pitch, and ended up in the parking lot against Derek's car.

Derek had put him back onto his feet leaning over him with one hand leaning on the car, Stiles was trapped. Stiles took the chance to look Derek over, he noticed the blade no longer making a home in Derek's shoulder, and for a moment stiles tried to think of when Derek had pulled it out.

"Der…"

Stiles couldn't think of what to say, where he should start. His life had gotten so complicated lately that he could no longer keep track of. Instead of racking his brain for answer, stile's body chose now to let the day's events kick in he got heavy and some invisible force was pulling his eyelids closed.

Stiles brain and body had shut down not caring that they were in the middle of the school parking lot. He let it happen, let himself be pulled into the sweet embrace of sleep.

He'd worry about everything tomorrow.


	10. Impotant Notice

Authors Note!

So I am suffering from the longest/worst case of writers block ever. I have had chapter 10 open like every day and haave only spat out 270 works :'( I know where I want the story to go and how I want it to end but the words just aren't coming to me!

If anyone has any advice/help or wants to help in any way. PLEASE DO!

I Am So Sorry To Any Readers Out There In The World Wide Web!


End file.
